Serving Loki
by pepparkakan90
Summary: May is a Midgardian girl living in Asgard. She is raised to be a servant, and when she has turned 17 she is employed in the royal court to serve non other than the prince himself; Loki. May doesn't remember her past and have no idea how she came to Asgard. Will she get the answers? Will she find out who she is? And why is Loki's gaze following her every step?
1. Chapter 1

I don't remember much about my life on Earth. I can sometimes hear my mother's laugh in my dreams or feel my father's strong hands tucking me into bed, but never when I am awake. Never when I want to. It is easier to forget and live in the present, so that is what I do.

My present is in Asgard, the land of the Gods, in the golden city of Valhalla where the great king Odin rules. I don't really know how I got here and I don't know if it makes any difference either way. All I know is that I got here when I was ten years old and for 7 years I have been raised as a servant by my foster mother and father. They may not be the caring parents one always dreams about, but they are nice enough. They never hit me, although I was quite clumsy as a child. Yrda is the most caring, she is a woman after all, but also very strict and if you don't do what she tells you she will let you know what she think about it in so many word. And not all of them are pretty. Eren is a man of fewer words and he is not what you would call a father figure, but I have the utmost respect for him. He is wise and has lived a hard life, although he won't talk to me about it.

During my years in Asgard I have served a number of families, and most of them are high up in the king's circles, although I had never been inside the royal court. But not too long ago I had got a few days off due to the celebration of my 17th birthday and my coming of age.

(In Asgard you become a woman when you turn seventeen and it is custom for the young women of Asgard to celebrate with their parents. The reason being that it often is their last year at home, seeing as they can now legally be wed. Oftentimes the girl's parents will choose a husband for her to marry once she has come of age.)

On this night someone came knocking at our door. I opened the door to one of the king's messengers.

"Good afternoon, sir." I said and curtsied "How may I be of service?"

"Are you the midgardian girl?"

"Yes, sir. I am called May" I was becoming curious of why someone from the royal court would send a message to me. How did they even know I existed?

"You will present yourself at the courts servants' gate at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. You are required as a servant at the kings table."

"Oh, but... but why me?" I ask dumbfounded, realizing a bit too late that I might have spoken out of term. But the messenger smirked a bit and then answered.

"The king needs lots of servants, but he will only take women of age. I believe you turned seventeen only yesterday, isn't that right?"  
I nodded slowly.

"Well then, 8 o'clock at the servants' gate. Good afternoon to you" he said with a bow. He turned away and was gone.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for reading! :) Reviews are always welcome. _

* * *

So there I was. I didn't really know what to expect, but it would have been suicide not to show up, and shortly before eight I stood there in front of the gate. There were other girls there as well, maybe six or seven. I didn't want to count. I guessed that they also had turned seventeen very recently. I smiled briefly in their direction but I keep to myself. It's one thing you learn when you are a servant. Don't form any bonds with people when you don't know how long you will stay. For all I knew, only a few of us would get the job and that may just be temporary. It hurts to befriend someone only to never get to see them again, so you have to choose wisely when and with whom that would be.

Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding

8 o'clock. The gate opened slowly before us. The gold shimmered in the early morning sun and it blinded me momentarily. I blinked a few times and then I saw a woman standing in the doorway.

"Well, come along girls! Don't just stand there."

Her voice was harsh and stern and she had a proud bearing. _I wouldn't want to contradict this woman. It's best to keep low_, I thought to myself. She presented herself as madam Embla and showed us the way inside. As the gate closed behind us and shut out the light everything seemed dark for a while, but when my eyes adjusted I gasped. I had never seen anything like it! The walls was slightly curved and seemed to go on forever upwards as the ceiling was obscure and darkened. All the interiors were in varied golden colours alongside shining, white marble. Madam Embla seemed to wait for us to take it all in, because she had turned to face us with her mouth set in a thin line and she said:

"Have you all put back your eyes into their sockets so that we may continue? It may be a lot to take in, but you have lots to learn and we have lots to do. Please follow me."

The first thing we were shown was our quarters. It was a relatively small room with ten beds and a small cupboard next to each; it looked quite cosy. Next we were shown the kitchens. None of us would do any cooking, but we would need to know our way around it anyway. The tour continued and all the time I saw things that took my breath away. Everything was grander than anything I had ever seen before and that night I fell asleep as soon as my head made contact with the pillow. We had all got our specific instructions of the chores we were to perform as from that next morning, and my last thought that day was: _I wonder if I get to see Thor tomorrow. Everyone says he's so handsome..._

Breakfast the next morning was a hasty affair that was quickly over with. I felt quite nervous as I was going to serve at the kings table that morning. I had never seen the royal family in real life before, only heard stories and rumours about them. I had never really concerned myself with their purpose either. It was just obvious that they should be there, ruling Asgard. Whatever that meant.

I myself and a second girl, who I believe was called Grimhild, were sent to the kitchen where we were met up by a woman.

"My name is Heyda. I will help you and show you how we do things here. What are your names, young ones?"

The woman radiated calm and a warmth that made me feel a bit less nervous. We answered her with our names and then she began telling us the details of our task at hand. The time rushed by while we set the table in the great hall (wow!) that was the dining room. The oval table was the biggest I had ever laid eyes on and as we brought more and more dishes I thought it could never be filled. At long last the table was loaded by all the kinds of food imaginable; meat, fruit, bread, fish, sauces and several different kinds of drinks. When I looked at it all I could not believe my eyes. Was this only breakfast? And how many were they who were going to eat it? I did not have long to ponder this, for shortly after I had thought this, Heyda caught my and Grimhild's attention and said quietly:

"Quickly, take your possisions!"

I had only just taken my assigned spot on the floor and bowed my head when the great doors swung open.

"You are too easily provoked, dear brother." said a deep masculine voice. "It will not do to lose your temper with the people on such a minute matter."

As I dared to glance up I saw a most handsome man come into the room. His red cape flowed behind him as he marched towards the table and threw himself in one of the chairs. His hair was at shoulder length and, although at this considerable distance, I saw his eyes gleam a piercing blue. Thor. After him through the door came someone at a slower pace.

"Minute matter?" said the other man. His voice was like velvet purr. Smooth but piercing the words resonated round the room, despite the low tone it was spoken in. A small chill went up my spine, and I couldn't help but look his way as he continued:

"The man disrespected me. Disrespected all of us. Our father. I only want to protect my family. Would you have me do otherwise?"

_Loki._ I thought. The younger brother was the opposite of Thor. His hair was black like a ravens feathers, his skin looked pale and instead of piercing blue, his eyes were a deep green. He took a seat opposite Thor and sat there silently watching him. He seemed to ponder what the brother had said and he finally answered:

"Well brother, I know you only want to help. I will not speak to Father about it. Happy?"

"Thank you, brother."

I could not see Loki's face and though his voice was humble, I got the feeling that it was not Loki's true emotion. This fascinated me.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. I looked around to see Grimhild staring at me. Then I remembered. I had a job to do! I moved forward to assist the two princes of Asgard.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is quite short as I wanted to update as soon as possible. As always, reviews are welcome! :)

* * *

A servant is supposed to keep her head down at all times and do whatever she is asked, and in my defence I really tried, but I could not keep my eyes from drifting up and steal glimpses of the princes' faces. They spoke little and the atmosphere in the room felt tense. It was only when the door opened again and Odin and his wife Frigga made an entrance that the tension eased somewhat.

Odin radiated dignity and it was not difficult to understand why he was the almighty King of Asgard, the Allfather, and why the people never questioned his rule. He looked friendly in his white beard and his one eye was kind, but there could be no mistake that he was a warrior and an unrelenting judge when needed.

Frigga on the other hand felt motherly. Her movements were soft and fluent as she moved through the room. She greeted her sons good morning with a gentle smile on her face as she sat down beside her husband. Then she turned her head around which made me drop my gaze very quickly. I flushed and hoped dearly she hadn't seen me looking. Maybe she had, because then she said:

"Oh, I do believe we have some new faces with us today. Heyda, will you please introduce them to us?"

"Certainly, milady. This is Grimhild and this is May. They both just turned seventeen, milady."

I stepped forward and curtsied, keeping my eyes down on the floor. In the corner of my eye I saw Grimhild do the same thing.

"Milady" we said simultaneously.

"May." said the queen, her voice soft as always. "That is not an asgardian name. Are you not from around here?"

"No, my queen, I was born in Midgard, although I do not remember it."

"Well then, May daughter of Midgard and Grimhild daughter of Asgard, I hope you will be happy here. Heyda will help you settle in."

"Thank you, milady." we said and curtsied again. I could not understand why the queen would interest herself with her servants. It was not the usual way of things. But I liked her. It was nice feeling appreciated. Loki thought different, it would seem, for he said:

"Mother, I wish you would stop interacting with the servants. It distracts them from their work, and my cup is empty."

"You lose nothing on showing your appreciation of the servants work. They are people like you and me, Loki. And regarding your empty cup, you are fully capable of filling it up by yourself."

Loki glared at his mother but kept quiet

As I kept serving the table Odin and Thor discussed warfare and the existing threats to the peace that now ruled in the kingdom. I wondered at how ignorant I was for never questioning the good life I had. There were other worlds out there, I came from another planet after all, and with other worlds came other species. I had heard about the frost giants and other stories, but I had thought them just that, stories. I reminded myself that I was only a servant. I shouldn't be listening and thinking about it. I tried to concentrate at my work and from time to time I stole a glimpse of Loki. I couldn't fight the fascination I felt about him. He sat there all silent, listening, talking very little. At long last he excused himself and left the table. As he reached the door Odin spoke.

"I need a word with you, Loki. Come and see me later. Please."

The last word was only added after a pleading look from Frigga. Loki stopped still turned away and said quietly:

"Yes, father. I will."

Then he was gone.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

I was weary after my first day at the king's table. My feet hurt from standing up all day and my head ached from all the new impressions. I wasn't at all unused to serve a whole day, but I would always get a few pauses where I could sit down. That day I did not. When breakfast was over we had just enough time to fill up the plates and fruit bowls, and bring more ale and mead from the storage room before the next meal began. The king had meetings there with important people and then there was lunch. When they had all finished their lunch we had a few minutes to feed ourselves and then there were more meetings and then dinner. It was all a jumble in my head as I lay in my bed trying to sort my thoughts and feelings, but I didn't complain. I was in the middle of it all and it was ever so exiting to hear everything that was said around that giant table in the king's dining room. I had given up trying not to listen; it had been impossible. Now my head was buzzing with new knowledge and new realizations.

As I lay there thinking, I realized that I hadn't seen Loki later that day. Not since breakfast. There had been so many others in the room during the day that I hadn't noticed. I wondered why. I chided myself, it was none of my business what the prince was doing and I should not think about it. But I couldn't help it. I fell asleep thinking about him, his green eyes gleaming in the dark...

As the days went past my tasks became more and more routine and I could focus even more on what was said around the table. However, the one I wanted to speak the most was silent. He only spoke when he needed to, but his eyes follow everything that went on. I had the feeling he saw more than the rest of us could hear.

One day I felt a slight shiver run down my spine. I had no reason to shiver but when I looked up I met a pair of green eyes. I blushed and looked down quickly. Why was he looking at me? I couldn't understand why he was watching me, and when I moved along the table to serve ale I felt his eyes follow me. I almost spilled the ale as I poured it for my hands were shaking. It was unnerving to sense his gaze at me and I did not dare to look up to see if it was my imagination or if he really was watching me. Luckily for me he had finished his meal and left the room a few minutes later. I immediately relaxed as he turned his back to me and I carefully followed his feet with my eyes to see when he was out of sight. My thoughts were in chaos.

That night it was my turn to clean off the table after dinner. I had noticed the absence of Loki during the late meal. I was glad that I could relax from his following eyes, but I would have wanted to know if it was just a coincidence earlier that day or if he would have continued his stare. I could not really see a reason for him to look at me. I was only a servant after all, and already at my first day there, I had heard his thoughts on servants.

As I walked around clearing and cleaning the table, I suddenly heard the door open. I jumped a little at the sound and whirled around. Once again I blushed and bowed my head to Loki. He came closer at a slow pace.

"Would you like something to eat milord?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't hear the tremble on my voice.

"Yes" he said quietly. "You wouldn't mind bringing me some, would you?"

His purring voice made me shiver again and I forced myself to speak.

"Of course not, milord. Is there anything special you would like?"

He seemed to think for a few seconds and I felt his gaze burning at me, although I did not dare to look up.

"Surprise me." he said almost in a whisper.

I couldn't help to look up at him at this. It was not what I was expecting, but as soon as I saw his face I regretted it. He was watching me with a mischievous smile on his face, eyes gleaming. I curtsied quickly and said:

"As you wish, milord"

I hurried out of the room to the kitchen where I had brought all the food. Heyda was there taking care of the leftovers and she turned to me.

"Already finished, May?" she asked in surprise.

"No" I said, shaking my head, heart racing. "Prince Loki is out there and he asked me to bring him some food."

"Oh dear, well get to it then! You must not keep him waiting."

I looked around me at all the food. I tried to remember what he had eaten at other times. What he preferred. At that moment I was very glad of my little obsession of Loki. I quickly got together a plate with various meat, fruit and bread that I thought he would like. Or in any case I wished he would like it. I put the plate at a tray and found a carafe with musty red wine. I had seen him drink from it several times so I was quite sure he wouldn't complain about it. What if he does complain? I thought. What will he do if he doesn't like it? I took a deep breath and carried the tray through the door and into the silent dining room.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

He sat there watching me as I put the tray down in front of him. I poured wine into a glass and took a step back, my eyes always at the floor.

"You have quite an eye for this, have you not?" he said softly. "I do believe you have paid attention, little one."

"Milord" I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if it was a compliment or a crude joke on my behalf.

"Go stand at the other side of the table. I want to be able to see you, pet."

I blushed violently but did as he asked. I didn't dare question his request. And there it was. His gaze was like icy fire on my skin. I tried to keep myself from shivering, but it was like keeping yourself from hiccoughing, impossible.

"Is something the matter, little one?"

Although the meaning of the words in the question was a caring inquiry, the voice which spoke them seemed to sneer and rejoice at the fact that he was affecting me with his presence.

"I seem to feel a bit cold, that is all." I answered struggling to keep my eyes on the floor and my body still.

"Look at me, pet. Raise those pretty eyes of yours."

My heart pounded as I slowly and shyly looked up. I wished I could run away and hide, but at the same time I was thrilled. I didn't know what to think. As I reached Loki's face with my gaze, I couldn't help looking away quickly, but I tried to keep them level so that I didn't disobey his order. Instead of looking at his face I fixed my eyes on the wall right beside him. I heard him chuckle at this and he settled back in his chair still watching me.

"You have pretty eyes. You should not hide them." he said still with a smile on his face.

"I am not supposed to, my prince. I am supposed to keep my eyes down at all time when my masters are present."

"That is true. You are very adept at your work..." His face suddenly settled in a serious expression when he said this and he seemed to be lost in thoughts for a few seconds. But then he leaned forward in his chair and his eyes seemed to sparkle. They drew my eyes towards them as moths are drawn to a flame and he spoke in his purring voice that carried through the room.

"But you are more pleasing to the eye when standing straight. Your curves become fairer and your bosom more prominent..."

As he spoke his smile widened and he looked almost frightening with a hunger gleaming in his eyes. I blushed violently at his words and I couldn't help lowering my head again. I wanted to hide, to escape his eyes on my body.

"Look at me!" his voice became hard as ice as he barked the order at me. He had stood up at this and he leaned forward over the table, his fists carrying his weight.

My eyes fixed on his face and I was scared. My heart pounded in my chest and I seemed to forget how to breathe for a short time. Loki relaxed a bit when I obeyed him and a smile was once again on his face. He moved slowly along the table, rounding the edge and came towards me.

"May from Midgard, was it not, little one?"

"Y-yes, milord" my voice almost failed me and my body shook as I watched him coming nearer.

"Well May, I must say you are very attractive for a mortal. There are not many places in this dwelling where one can feast one's eyes on young and beautiful women. I take every chance I get.

Loki reached me and started circle around watching me from every angle, caressing me with his fiery gaze. I stood still as a statue, did not dare to move. At long last he stopped behind me. I held my breath as I waited for his next move. I felt totally naked and defenceless, and then I felt his hand around my waist. He tugged me towards him and I could feel him breathing down my neck as he caressed my hair with his other hand. My head went blank; all thoughts stopped and all I could feel were his hand, his breath and my own heart beating madly in my chest. I don't know how long it lasted; it could have been ten seconds or an hour. For all I knew, time stopped.

Then, as quickly as it had started he let me go. I stood rigid and saw him walk back around the table, almost as if nothing had happened. He drained his glass of wine in one draft and turned towards me again, still hunger in his eyes but more controlled.

"Good night, May. Thank you for the meal." he said, his voice now soft again, and left the room in long strides.

It took a while before I could move; it was like a trance that slowly let go. Without really thinking about what I was doing, I cleared the table and finished off my other chores. As I finally lay in my bed, my thoughts were racing. I wasn't sure of what had actually happened, it was all a bit of a blur, but I knew one thing. However frightened I had been at the time, all I felt now was excitement. I wanted to see him again, hear him speak, and see his eyes gleam.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry for my long absence! Here is a short chapter for you, just for now. I am really busy right now, but I hope I will be back soon with a longer chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The next day was a disappointment. I waited eagerly for Loki to come to breakfast. I longed to feel his eyes on me once more. Thor, Odin and Frigga came down as usual and had an eventless meal and I tried my best to stay focused on my work, but I couldn't stop wondering where Loki was. He never came. The day went by and there was still no sign of the prince. I got scolded for not being concentrated at my work and at one point I broke a glass as I cleared the table which made Heyda punish me by making me do the dishes that night. When night time came, I was miserable. However hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about Loki and I did not understand my own feelings. Loki was a God, a prince and an Odin son. Why would he ever find interest in someone like me except for momentary pleasure seeking? I should be frightened by his interest in me. He could do whatever he wished with me and I would not be able to stop it or tell someone about it. I was only a servant after all with no rights but lots of obligations. All this should've frightened me, but it didn't. Instead I felt a warm glow in the pit of my stomach when I thought about it. Then I remembered. Loki hadn't been there all day and the thought made me miserable again.

Loki was gone for three days in total, and when he finally came back it was after dinner again.

"Ah, May." He said as he came in through the great doors. "I am glad to find you here."

I froze for a second where I was at the table. I had almost forgotten how his eyes felt and how soft his voice was when he spoke. I turned around, heart racing, and raised my eyes to his.

"Good evening, milord" I said and curtsied, although I held my head high. "Can I bring you something to eat?"

Loki came through the room and stopped only a couple of steps in front of me. He looked at me, eyes gleaming as usual and with a slight smirk on his face.

"Very good, little one, you remember." His eyes flowed over my body for a second and stopped on my face. "And yes, dinner would be nice."

It was with a sigh of relief that I stopped behind the kitchen door and I tried to set my head straight before picking out the tray once more to set it with food and drink. My heart thudded madly in my chest and I took a deep breath before stepping out in the dining room once more.

As I sat the tray down in front of him I could feel his eyes on me again. It was as if he wanted to see my next move. I poured the wine and then went around the table and faced him as I had the last time. When I lifted my eyes to his face I saw a broad grin spreading on his face. He seemed to mock me but at the same time he was pleased.

"Good girl." he murmured quietly.

Loki ate slowly and his eyes never left me. I had to concentrate hard to keep my head high and my body from trembling. His gaze was cold fire on my skin as always and it made me blush. This made me want to hide my face from him even more.

At long last Loki finished his meal and stood up, still without removing his gaze from me. He rounded the table and went towards me slowly. It was like a flashback to that night not too long ago and I felt my mind go numb. I felt my body tense but it was as if I didn't have control over it anymore. It reacted by instinct and there was nothing I could do about it. I watched him stop a few feet before me and he locked my eyes with his. At first his face was controlled although I could see what I thought was lust in his eyes, but after a while he seemed to drop his mask for just an instant and it was as if a thought had just hit him. He was quick in composing his face again, but his voice shook ever so slightly when he murmured:

"Good night, May. I will see you soon."

He turned his back and his green cape billowed behind him as he disappeared out of the room. I slowly let out the breath I had been holding for, I don't know how long, and sat down on the nearest chair. The way he had locked his eyes with mine made me dizzy and I didn't understand the sudden change that came over him. And he had said we would see each other soon again. Did he mean at the breakfast table or did he mean like this? Just the two of us? My head was buzzing with thoughts but I forced myself to pull myself together and finish my chores for the night. I didn't want another scolding and I didn't want to disappoint Heyda.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

"May! Wake up, May!"

Heyda shook my shoulders roughly to wake me up. I was in deep sleep and it was with an effort that I opened my eyes and saw her standing over me.

"What is it?" I slurred sleepily. I didn't really know where I was yet, but then I suddenly remembered that this was not how I usually was woken and I sat up with a start.

"What's wrong?" I asked a bit more clearly.

"Get up and get dressed. I will tell you on the way.

Heyda seemed annoyed but I could see a spark of concern in her eyes. She tried to hide it.

"Is something the matter, Heyda?" I wondered as I stepped out of bed.

"Nothing to worry about. I will tell you when you are dressed and we are on our way."

"On our way where?"

"Oh, stop asking silly questions and hurry up, will you!"

I did as she asked. Heyda usually wasn't this testy, so I guessed that something wasn't as it should be. I had to wait and see what the early morning would bring. When I was dressed and ready Heyda led me towards the kitchens, but she didn't stop there. She kept going past them and through the corridors that led to the royal living quarters in the great castle. Just when I thought that I couldn't take the suspense anymore, Heyda begun to explain.

"You will not be needed at the kings table anymore."

"Why not?" I asked. Fear flitted through my body for a second as I considered the possibility of getting kicked out.

"The prince has asked for you. He wants you as his chamber maid."

"The prince?" I held my breath. The cold fear turned into a warm flutter in my stomach. It hit me once again that excitement might be the wrong feeling to have about something like this, but I couldn't help it.

"Yes. Loki. Loki wants you as his chamber maid."

Heyda stopped in front of me and turned to face me with a serious expression.

"May." she said and looked into my eyes. "May, do you know why he has asked for you? You specifically?"

I shook my head, not knowing what to say. I had no idea, even though I had spent almost a week thinking about it and asking myself what his interest in me was.

"I want you to be careful, May." Heyda spoke softly with a concerned crease on her brow. "I have seen his eyes on you and I don't want you to get hurt… I've gotten quite fond of you."

As she said that a smile slowly spread across her face and suddenly I felt a great affection towards her. I was fond of her too.

We hurried on along corridors I hadn't seen before. They were dimly lit, waiting for the day to break properly. It was still early; the sun hadn't risen yet. The golden walls made everything feel like a dream. At long last Heyda stopped again.

"I can go no further now." she said. "Madam Embla will be in charge of you from now on. She will show you how to do things. Being a chamber maid for the prince is quite different from other serving duties you might have experience of.

She reached out and took my hand.

"But you will learn, young one." she said with a smile.

I felt a lump in my throat as I look at her. I would miss her, and I started to get nervous. What had I gotten myself into?

"Thank you." I said a bit stifled.

"Madam Embla is waiting for you through that door. I wish you the best of luck, May from Midgard."

Heyda held my eyes for one moment more and then turned and walked back the way we had come. I gazed after her until she disappeared round the corner, then I took a deep breath too steady myself. I had no idea what was going to happen. I just had to do it. I opened the door and went through.

"There you are! Finally!"

Madam Embla looked stressed as she stepped towards me. She spoke as she took my sleeve and began to drag me with her.

"We have so much to do, so much for you to learn! The prince will be waking up soon and you must know your chores before then, and what mess he made yesterday when he demanded your presence. He would have it no other way."

Madam Embla was clearly irritated and didn't seem to care if I was listening or not as she dragged me through doors and corridors. At last she stopped and turned to me.

"Now then, you will be the one keeping Prince Loki's rooms tidy and clean. You will light the fireplace in the morning and you are at his disposal at all times. He might call you at any time, do you understand?"

Everything went round in my head and I felt dizzy but I nodded and said that I understood.

"Come along then!"

She led me to a door that looked a bit less ordinary than the others (if there indeed existed anything ordinary at this place) and opened it. She went in and waited for me to follow before she closed it behind us. I looked around in the grand room that was Loki's living quarter. I let my eyes take in the golden colours and suddenly I froze. In an ornate chair in front of big heavy curtains sat Loki. He was watching us, revealing no feelings in his face.

**To be continued... **


	8. Chapter 8

Loki didn't move. His eyes were fixed on mine and they made me stay frozen for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly, as if time restarted itself, I saw Madam Embla react to my frozen body and follow my gaze. When she spoke it was like a spell was lifted. Time was up to its normal speed again.

"Milord! I did not know you were awake. We are so sorry to disturb you! We will leave you at peace."

"No." His voice was soft and almost inaudible as he stood up slowly. "May will stay here."

"Milord, she is not proficient in her chores yet."

"She can learn later." Loki moved towards us slowly, still holding my eyes with his. "Leave us!"

"As you wish, milord." Madam Embla curtsied and backed a few steps before she faced the door, opened it and disappeared.

I was once again alone with the prince. This time we were in his quarters. My heart thudded heavily and my mind raced. This was a crazy situation to find oneself in, indeed. It was impossible to foresee what was to happen next; I only hoped that it would end well. Loki had not once looked away from me, not even when Embla had gone, but now he lowered his gaze and turned away. He suddenly felt vulnerable, as if he let a mask slip and showed his real face underneath. The feeling only lasted a second or two, then his shoulders tensed and he gazed out in nothingness with hard eyes. When he spoke his voice was hard and cold.

"Are you afraid?"

"No." I whispered. I couldn't find my voice. I felt no fear, only unawareness of what was happening and what would come next. It made me nervous, but not afraid.

"You should be." Loki turned to face me again and now his face had changed. It was showing contempt and anger that I had never seen before. It made me shiver but I stayed where I was. "You have no idea what danger you are in, May from Midgard." He said my name with a snarl, and I started to feel the fear building up in my chest.

"What danger, milord?" I heard my voice shake and I knew then that my face conveyed all the confusion and fright my body felt.

"Good, you are starting to get the message." He stared me down for a few seconds and then he turned his back to me again. "Go to Madam Embla, get your instructions and get to work. Now Leave!" He hissed the last words and they resonated around the room. I needed no second exhortation. I fled out through the door from where we had come and closed it quickly behind me.

I breathed out slowly and slumped against the door. What had just happened? Why had he brought me there and then only to shout at me and frighten me? I was confused and my thoughts made no sense. To be honest I felt hurt. He had made me think I was special, that he liked me. I felt my eyes fill with tears. I blinked furiously and wiped them away. I did not want to admit that he had made me feel anything!

"What did he want, girl?"

I jumped with surprise and looked up. Embla had come into the room from another door and she looked at me questioningly. She did not have Heyda's warmth and did not seem to take notice of my tears.

"I don't know, Madam Embla. He sent me to you to learn what to do."

* * *

Not many things were new to me of the chores I was to perform. Most were household chores which I had done so many times before; make the bed, clean the windows and dust the floors. The new things were the routines and, of course, the bell. The bell that could ring anytime during the day to summon me to Loki's side. It made me nervous. Loki hadn't frightened me before, but now I could not understand what he would like me around for. He was obviously not interested in me anymore. But it didn't help to worry. As a servant you never have a choice. You do what you are told and hope for the best. Nothing can change the way things are. And nothing could change this either.

My first day as Loki's chamber maid was exhausting. Not because the chores were burdensome, but because I was nervous all day long expecting the bell to ring. It didn't. I was weary when the day finally ended and I was allowed to go to bed. I slumped down on top of the bed I was allocated, and didn't bother to undress. They had placed my few belongings beside the bed, but I hardly noticed them before I was asleep. I did not wake until morning.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It's what's keep me going. :)_

* * *

I was up at daybreak to get some breakfast before my second day as Loki's chamber maid begun. When I got to his chambers he was already up and gone. I could do my chores with ease when I knew Loki was somewhere else. It was midday before I heard anything from him. That is when the bell rang for the first time. I felt nervous when I hurried to Loki's rooms. When I went through the door and looked up I stopped in awe. Loki stood in the middle of the room in full ceremonial outfit. Long, deep green cape; armour in leather and gold and, the most distinguishable feature of his outfit, a great golden helmet with two long horns shining and gleaming in the firelight. I had never seen something so awe-inspiring in my life and I stared at him, not remembering that he had called me there for a reason. My eyes finally focused on Loki's face and he looked weary. It made me confused and snapped me out of my stare. I lowered my gaze.

"Ah, there you are, May. Would you please help me out of this?"

He gestured towards his armour and gave a slight smile. His eyes looked tired and his smile made him look sad. It was not a side of him I was familiar with. He seemed so... sweet, so normal. I shook off my thoughts and concentrated on being in the moment.

"Of course, milord." I said and stepped forward but hesitated slightly. I wasn't sure of where to start.

"Start with the helmet, I'll show you!"

He sat down on a chair in front of a mirror and I followed him. He showed me how to take it off and when he was free of it, he proceeded to guide me through the leather and golden armour which I found out were several layers of leather, steel and gold. At last he wore only a thin green tunic in rough fabric and thin leather trousers. He seemed liberated when he was rid of the heavy layers and he stood up and gazed down on me.

"Thank you. I need these cleaned and polished. Please." He added the last word as if he remembered how to be polite. I couldn't understand the major change in him from the day before when he practically threatened me. Why the sudden need to be courteous? His eyes were unfocused and his brow tensed as he waited for me to answer.

"Well?" he demanded, growing impatient. He struggled with keeping civilized.

"Yes, my prince." I answered quickly. "When will you need it?"

"The end of the week will suffice." Loki seemed to grow more impatient the more time went by and I got anxious to get away.

"Very well, is that all, milord?"

"Yes, that is all for now. I may call for you later." He threw me a glance. Then he turned his back to me and paced away quickly.

Full of thoughts I gathered Loki's outfit. I had nothing to do for a while so I thought it best to get started on it right away. It was not a difficult job, but it took time to polish the big helmet and the small details on the armour. The leather needed care as well. All the while I was working, I wondered at the change in Loki. It was as if he tried to be nice to me but he could not really hide the impatience he felt by doing it. Why would he do something that was against his nature just to make me feel better? It made no sense.

I was in the middle of my thoughts when the bell rang again. I jumped by the sound as it startled me and called me back into the real world. I hurried away.

"Yes, milord?"

Loki sat in a throne-like chair lost in thought. He looked up at me slowly, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"Bring me some wine. And two cups." His eyes finally focused on me. "Please."

I curtsied. I could not see the point of the pleases and the niceness of it all. I had no choice but to obey his orders. Although, I did not really mind fetching things and doing things for him either. I hurried away to the kitchens; it was quite a long way there.

"Hello Heyda." I said as I stepped into the kitchen. I was lucky; it was between meals at the table and Heyda had one of her rare moments off.

"May!" her worn face lit up and she took my hands in hers. "How come you are here?"

"The prince wants some wine sent to him. It's good to see you, Heyda!" I felt a smile warm my face and body; I liked the older woman more than I had been aware of.

"It's good to see you too. I have been worried for you, May." Her brow furrowed with concern. "How is he treating you?"

"Oh I'm fine! He is really nice to me. In fact I don't really understand why, but he seems to work hard to be nice."

Heyda looked a bit sceptical, but then she smiled at me once more.

"Very well, then. You know where the wine and the cups are. I have to go to the table now; one of the kings meetings is about to begin. Take care, May."

She disappeared through the door and was gone. I felt all warm inside when I took out the wine and the cups, I had a friend here and I wasn't alone. Life felt easy again.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I will probably write more frequently from now on, and it's not much left of the story now. Thank you for reading and reviewing! It means a lot!_

* * *

As I hurried back through the labyrinth-like corridors I wondered who the other cup was for. I hadn't seen a guest and had not thought Loki to be someone who entertained guests at a regular basis. Maybe someone had come during my absence, I thought.

Careful not to drop anything I opened the door to the big hall that was part of Loki's private living space. The prince had risen from the chair and stood gazing out through one the great windows. The sinking sun had turned everything golden and the sky shimmered in pink. Loki's posture was tense. His arms were folded behind his back, feet apart. The long black hair lay smooth as always against his neck. It was as if he waited for something to happen.

"Put the wine on the table."

Had I not seen Loki before me, I would not have known where the voice came from. It was only a murmur. I shivered slightly and then I did as he asked. As I turned to him again to ask if I was free to go, he spoke again.

"Do you remember your parents, May?"

The question took me off guard, which made me stutter.

"I... I... I... N-no. Not much, milord."

"Tell me."

I did not know what to do. I stood there staring at his back, looking for answers. I could not understand.

"Tell me!" he said again a bit sharper. "Please." The last word was only a murmur, but audible all the same.

"I-I don't know what to say."

Loki turned towards me slowly. His face was blank of emotion and his green eyes pierced into me. I was afraid that he was going to become angry with me, so I fumbled after something to say.

"I sometimes dream about them, but when I try to remember them the memories seem to disappear."

I blurted the words out. I then realized that I had just shared a piece of highly personal information with one of the princes of Asgard. I blushed suddenly and lowered my gaze to the floor.

"I think I have some answers for you. If you are interested."

I looked up at him, surprised. He watched me, reading my reaction but showing no feelings himself. I was so confused at the situation that I had to just go with it. It wouldn't help to analyze.

"Yes, please." I almost whispered.

"Then take a seat."

Loki gestured towards a chair at the table. I hesitated. Did he really ask a servant to sit at his table? It was against all rules. Then I caught his gaze and sat down. There was no negotiating with that look. I sat there on the edge of the seat, so that if he changed his mind I could quickly take my rightful place. Loki came forward and reached for the wine. He poured it into the two cups and put one of them in front of me, like he was treating me like an equal, and rose the other one to his lips. I stared at the cup and then turned back to Loki. Why was he doing this? He drained his cup and went back to the window. Then he spoke.

"Asgardians, sometimes visit earth in pursue of protecting our world. One time there was among those who descended, an Asgardian man named Eren. He served Odin faithfully, but had a reputation of having a way with ladies."

He paused as if to figure out what to say next.

"Your mother was a normal, mortal, human woman. Not famous or rich, but she happened to cross paths with Eren and he fell in love with her. He left, of course, with the rest of our kind when the mission was over, but a few months later she conceived a child – you. One year after you were born she met a man. He became the man you called father and the one who raised you. When you were on your tenth year, they both died in an accident. Eren had held an eye on you and your mother and had seen what had happened. He went to the Allfather and asked permission to bring you here."

Loki turned around and looked at me.

"That is how you came to live here in Asgard with Yrda, and Eren, your real father."

Loki fell silent. I could feel his eyes on me, but all I could do was to sit and stare in front of me. It was too much to process, and still my thoughts returned to Loki's motives.

"Well?"

"Why... why are you telling me this? I don't understand."

I looked up on him to search for answers in his face, only to be taken aback by the sudden hostility there.

"You ungrateful girl!"

He came towards me and I felt the imminent danger of him hitting me. I jumped out of the chair and backed away from him, pleading and stumbling over the words.

"No, wait! I did not mean to sound ungrateful! It's just... I have just found out that Eren is my real father and not someone who adopted me. And, and what I don't understand is why you are kind to me although I am only a servant."

Loki stopped, watching me.

"Why am I important?" I asked. "What do I, a servant girl, mean to you, the prince of Asgard?"

Loki's anger seemed to drain out of him as quickly as it had come. Instead the prince seemed to shrink into someone small, lost and confused. He turned away as if to hide his show of weakness and he steadied himself against the wall.

"I... I had to know... if you were really purely human, or if you had Asgardian blood in you. You have no idea of the danger you have been in."

"In danger of what?"

My question was hardly more than a whisper that carried through the room.

"Me." He paused and tuned to me again. Suddenly he moved towards me with such speed that I did not have time to react before he stood right in front of me. "Do you realize that I can do exactly whatever I like with you, and there is nothing you can do about it?!" He growled.

I backed a few steps and felt my back bumping into something. I was scared now. Loki's mood shifted with every minute that passed and he was impossible to predict.

He stood there, hovering right in front of me and gazing down into my face. At last he relaxed and took a step back. He stared out in nothingness, looking lost for some time before he spoke again.

"I did not want to feel drawn towards a human girl. An Asgardian prince cannot be allowed to have a mortal girl."

He seemed disgusted of himself as he admitted his true feelings. I guessed he had never actually done that to anyone before and he counted it as a weakness.

"Leave me. Please. I must be alone."

His tone was almost pleading and he avoided looking at me. I was relieved to get permission to leave the erratic prince to himself. I slid past Loki who now seemed to have totally forgotten about me and hurried out through the servants' door. As soon as the door closed behind me, I burst into tears.


End file.
